<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'The requiem I play every night' by requiemss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168116">'The requiem I play every night'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemss/pseuds/requiemss'>requiemss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Control Issues, Disrespectful, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hisoka moans more than you, Humiliation kink, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degrading, possessive, reader isn't a little btc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemss/pseuds/requiemss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're a dancer who unknowingly usings nen to entrance people, for that reason you are sought after and bid upon. one day, hisoka comes to your club and realizes just how powerful you are and is immediately drawn to you. he becomes obsessed. but what will he be willing to let that be known?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic on here, bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look in the mirror at your overly exaggerated appearance, your foundation was bright, as well as your eye makeup with overextended eyeliner, you paired it with a dark, bold red lip. Your beauty could be spotted from a mile away.  You’re a dancer, an exotic dancer would be a simple way to explain it,  You were bred and educated from a very young age in the skill of seduction and belly dancing, you were told that when you dance it’s like there are multiples of you at the same time doing the exact same movements and it is hard to break eye contact from your hips.   </p>
<p>The club you are a part of is an exclusive and prestigious club. It was an invitation-only with a neverending waitlist. Hunters, of course, always had the open door policy, Frequenting the establishment often. You bring your attention back to your appearance smoothing out the frayed hairs from your slicked ponytail.</p>
<p>“Y/N! You’re up in five!” Your manager yelled.</p>
<p>You stood up and examined yourself for the very last time before putting on the gold body chain to complete your look and accentuate your already drastic features. You started to walk down the hallway to the stage when you felt an odd presence, you ignored it since there were always people using their nen around here to show dominance over others. </p>
<p>You finally reached the stage and stepped into a cage-like structure. It was required that you had to be locked in for your safety since you often entranced individuals so much that they lost their mind, literally. It allowed you to still be viewed and gave other sense of sensualness from the bars.</p>
<p>The box started to rise with you safely in it and the curtains began to draw, revealing your profound beauty. Men and women from all over sat in the crowd and gawked in awe. You felt the power reach your head as thoughts of envy and want were on everyone’s brain. You lost all sense of reality as you were drunk from the ecstasy of the emotion from the crowd. Your hips began to sway to the music and you felt as if you were on a cloud, floating from the slow and precise movements. You lifted and gyrated your hips according to the beat. Everything was going perfect until you opened your eyes and saw nothing but one man and darkness. </p>
<p>He stared at you, seemingly unaffected by your routine. His golden eyes burned holes into your skin, you felt his aura everywhere, it was as if he too, were in that very cage you stood in. “My , My~” He said before releasing you from the trance he put you in. You , still fazed, kept the show on for the rest of your song. </p>
<p>The curtains finally drew and you had to get out of this cage. You were never one to feel claustrophobic but at that moment you felt as if the world was closing in on you. </p>
<p>“Woah, Y/N are you okay?” Your manager asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I just need some fresh air. Please.” You begged knowing that you had to be accompanied, especially since there were tens of thousands of men and women who wanted to get a taste of you right outside of those curtains.</p>
<p>“Okay, Let me get Benny for you. Benny!” She yelled as a Giant man with an eye patch came running up, clearly a security guard for the club. “Take Y/N out for some fresh air and don’t let her out of your sight. </p>
<p>“Come on Boss, It’s not that serious.” You laughed while putting on a robe and grabbing a bottle of champagne before walking down the hallway once again to finally get the fresh air you craved.</p>
<p>You slammed the door open and felt relief wash over you. You popped the champagne open and took a long swig from it hoping to get more alleviation from what happened earlier. </p>
<p>“Benny, I know you can’t drink on the job but, if you want a sip you can have some. I won’t tell.” You handed the bottle to him without looking and questioned why he didn’t take it so you turned around to see the man from before. </p>
<p>“Champagne~, I prefer rum but I’m since you so gracefully asked, I’ll take you up on your offer.” He swiped the bottle from your hand and took a long swig as well, almost engulfing the whole bottle. His golden eyes felt as if they were burning holes through your skin as he stared at you, memorizing every inch of your body. You had no choice but to stare back at him, he was beautiful. </p>
<p>His fuchsia-colored hair reached past his ears and sat disheveled and pushed back, he was wearing an all-black suit which didn’t fit his style per se but still looked immaculate on him. “Didn’t your mother tell you it was impolite to stare?~” He gestured the bottle back to you and you tried to grab it but you accidentally made contact with him and felt a shock, causing the bottle to smash on the ground.</p>
<p>“I-I’m so very sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me.” You bent down to pick up the shards of glass but were stopped by the stranger's hand. He knelt down to be at eye level with you and grabbed your now bleeding hands from the glass. </p>
<p>“I would hate for such beautiful hands to be damaged from such a petty thing.” He picked the shards of glass from your fingers and licked up the drops of blood coming from them. You watched as he basically sucked your fingers clean, baffled. Blush spread all over your body as well as an indescribable heat. “Hisoka.” He purred.</p>
<p>“W-What” You barely managed to get out, still entranced by the stranger in front of you. </p>
<p>“My name is Hisoka. Hisoka Morrow. I'd remember it if I were you.”  He brought your hands to his cheek and looked deep into your eyes as if he were trying to read your thoughts. “Also, if I were you, I’d call someone for your friend over there.” As he said those words you were finally able to shake off the trance. You looked over to see Benny passed out in a pool of blood with a card stuck in his neck. </p>
<p>Hisoka stood up and the card flew out from Benny’s neck and straight into his hands. You connected two and two and realized that he murdered him to get to you. “Hey!” You yelled as he walked away, back into the building. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you later. Darling~.” He disappeared from your line of sight and you stood alone, with a dead body right next to you. But, for some reason, it didn’t bother you. </p>
<p>All you wanted was to see him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hisoka finally sees you again after murdering your favorite guard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~TIME JUMP ONE WEEK~</p><p>You sat at your vanity brushing out your hair. Ever since you last saw Hisoka you’d been in a bad mood, it’s not like he had to see you again but you yearned for him. He hadn’t shown up at the club since then and everyone walked on eggshells around you since the death of Benny. Your dances were still sought after and remained one of the main events but, you no longer felt pleasure from them. You knew the only way to get back that pleasure was to have Hisoka.</p><p>You weren’t one for casual hookups or relationships. You were bred to be a spectacle so you knew that love, desire, and lust were all a sham and always had an expiration date. But, for some reason, you just had to get a taste of him.  </p><p>“Hey Y/N, I know you’ve already danced today but some man paid almost One Hundred  Thousand Jenny for a private with you.” Your manager said. You immediately drew a scowl on your face. You weren’t one to do privates or give your body to patrons. After dancing you went upstairs to your room and slept. Nothing more, nothing less.  </p><p>“I don’t do privates. I decline.” You continued to brush your hair this time a bit rough because your mood was now even sourer. </p><p>“What, are you too good for a private? I’ve done tons of them for less than half of what that man is giving.” Said a girl from the vanity across from you. Relda was her name, and she was known for being the number one courtesan in the club. “If you won’t do it, I will.” </p><p>“Sorry Relda, but he asked specifically for Y/N. We’ll I can’t force you-”</p><p>“Fine! Damn! I’ll do it. Bring me a bottle of rum, I can’t be sober if I’m doing something like this.” You side-eyed Relda as she scoffed at your acceptance. But that was the least of your worries. When your boss came back you helped yourself to multiple glasses of Rum until all of your sense of judgment was gone.  </p><p>You dressed in a lacy, red bustier and matching garter belt with nylons. You threw on a silk robe and stilettos, before leaving the room you took another gulp of rum. Nearly half of the freshly opened bottle was down your throat.</p><p>You were accompanied upstairs by three security guards for added protection and also for backup of what happened just one week ago. The security guards knocked on the door and you stepped into the dimly lit room.  The room was covered in black and burgundy drapes, there was only a couch, a few formal chairs, and a fainting couch. All matching in color. You were able to see the man who called for you but, you were too drunk to care anyway. “Who is it that so desperately wanted my attention,” you asked confidently as you talked over to the patron who hadn’t turned around yet. You walked over to the man while slyly pulling your robe over your shoulders. The alcohol had full control over you now.</p><p>“Darling~. I’m so glad we had a chance to meet again.” Hisoka turned around with a smirk on his face. You immediately felt that same indescribable heat from before, it was almost so overbearing that you felt like you would faint. Hisoka’s arms grabbed you before you were able to hit the ground. “Already falling for me, my love?” His hand slightly caressed your check as you scooped up in his arms, your feet barely touching the ground.</p><p>“My love?” you unconsciously whispered. His hand reached your lips, he lightly brushed his thumb against them. </p><p>“I never caught your name.” His thumb gently parted your lips, his voice felt like velvet to your ears. You didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or just his overall presence but you felt as if you were on cloud nine. </p><p>“Y/N. Hey, don’t think I forgot about you being a murder! I’m going to report you now.” You yelled but his thumb entered your mouth, quieting you. You accepted it and gingerly traced around it with your tongue. He smirked while walking you both over to the nearest chair. </p><p>“Oh, that~? I’ve done much, much worse, my love.  Sit Y/N.” He growled. You were kind of confused since it was just a regular wingback chair, and with him being so grand, every inch was occupied by him. “Sit.” He repeated. You finally caught his drift and sat down on the arm of the chair. It wasn’t enough for him of course, so he grabbed you by your waist and sat you on his lap. “You’ll soon learn to know that I do hate repeating myself. I wasn’t expecting such a good girl to disobey me.” His hand gripped at your waist, it somewhat hurt but for some reason, you enjoyed the pain he caused you. </p><p>“Disobey you, I wasn’t trying to disobey you. Who even are you, you sick murderer.” You scowled.  He let out a chuckle and once again brushed off your insults.</p><p>“From now on, you address me as sir. Understood~”  His hands slowly moved down towards your heat. “Try it out. Nice and clear so I can hear you.” His hand stopped just above your panties, his other gripped your jaw slowly sinking his nails into it. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sir.” You cried. He parted your legs as you fell backward on him. “Please.” You begged, not knowing what was to come. </p><p>“How are your hands?” He asked, ignoring your pleads.</p><p>“Better, t-thank you. Please, sir.” You whined.</p><p>“Well, what do you want me to do? I can’t read minds.” He teased while placing his hand fully over your heat. Only the fabric of your lingerie was in between you and him now. </p><p>“Please sir, make me feel good.” You felt embarrassed saying those words out loud, but the heat was making you delirious and you needed release. He pushed your panties to the side, he gently massaged you, the lewd sounds from your heat made you blush. </p><p>“Darling, do you hear how wet you are. We haven’t even touched much and you’re like this.” He whispered in your ear. You threw your head back on his shoulder as he pushed a finger inside of you. </p><p>“Please, kiss me, sir.” You whimpered. He all but smirked, ignoring your request, instead, he shoved another finger inside of you, curling them to fit you like a puzzle. You let out a moan and arched your back, but still, it wasn’t enough. You needed more.</p><p>You turned your head to him and tried to sneak a peck on the lips but were given all cheek. “Who gave you permission to touch me?” He swiftly switched positions with him now towering over you. </p><p>“Permission? You’re fingers we’re inside of me not even a second ago, I just wanted a kiss.” Your mood was now ruined again. </p><p>“Disrespecting your master is very bold. Never expected it from you, I guess that’s what drew me to you.” His fingers that were inside of you were now parting your lips once again. You wanted to taste him so badly.  He bent over you, putting his knee between your legs, and stopped centimeters away from your lips.  “Show me what you can do and if I’m satisfied, all reward you with the kiss you oh so desire.” This bastard. He wanted you to give him a blowjob before kissing you, but you couldn’t say no to him.</p><p>You reached down and unbuckled his belt, looking him straight in the eye as you pulled his pants down. You gawked in awe at the print from his underwear, he was huge. You pulled his underwear down and his dick nearly smacked you in the face. You smiled, still keeping eye contact as you slowly caressed him. He let out a moan and chuckled under his breath. “You think simply playing with my cock will satisfy me?~ Use that beautiful mouth of yours.” He tugged your head back by your hair and peered into your eyes. </p><p>“Yes sir.” You kissed the tip teasingly and playfully licked the tip, circling your tongue over it. Hisoka, of course, didn't think it was funny and clenched your hair, causing you to take the whole thing in your mouth at once. You felt it at the back of your throat as he used your mouth as his own personal fleshlight.  You felt tears pooling down the side of your face as he moaned.</p><p>“I warned you not to play didn’t I?” He said as he pulled himself out of your mouth. </p><p>“Yes sir.” You said breathlessly. </p><p>“Turn around and spread your legs wide for me.”  He grunted while stroking himself while you moved. You sat hung over the back of the chair waiting desperately for him to enter you. You heard him spit directly on your heat before positioning himself against your folds. “I want those pesky guards outside the door to hear your screams. If you hold it in, I'll just go even harder, or I’ll kill them depending on how pleased I am from them. Understand~?”</p><p>“Yes sir!” You moaned. He entered you without warning and you let out a loud groan.</p><p>“Good girl~” He purred while ruthlessly pounding inside of you. Every crevice was filled by him, and you felt the heat and pleasure submerging your body as you moaned uncontrollably. He found the spot deep within you and hit it multiple times until you fell weak. “You’re so tight.” He groaned, </p><p>You gasped as you felt yourself climaxing, he didn’t even try to slow down, instead, he continued to hit that spot.</p><p>“Please.” You plead.</p><p>“Get up.” He said grabbing you by your throat as he plowed inside you at an unhuman rate. You felt waves of pleasure rose over you again as his moans got closer and closer. “Fuck!” He bellowed as his thrusts got sloppy. His moans were more overpowering than yours, it turned you on even more. He pulled out and came over your back, it was scorching hot. The breaths of you and him were the only things to be heard.</p><p>“D-did, I please you well enough, sir?” You teased, turning over to see his face. You wanted him to praise you but also you didn’t want him to kill any more guards.</p><p>He all but laughed. “Darling~, since you wanted to be so disrespectful today, I can’t reward you. Maybe next time.” He pulled up his pants and left a kiss on your forehead.  It isn’t what you wanted but it would suffice for now. </p><p>“Please, don’t leave just yet. Stay with me in my room upstairs, I’m sure my boss wouldn’t mind.” You begged and grabbed his wrist tightly, not wanting him to leave. </p><p>“I’ll see you soon. I promise. I don’t like clinginess so don’t expect me soon, you just put me off.” He shook off your hold and left. Slamming the door behind him. As soon as it closed you felt nothing but coldness. The unbearable heat had left and was replaced with a freezing emptiness. </p><p>“Damn you Hisoka.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>